Hose terminations for large diameter hose (e.g. over 8 inches in diameter) commonly use large heavy metal spools with attached flanges to terminate each end of a hose. Such spool assemblies are typically vulcanized into an enlarged portion of each end of the resective hose. Abrasion or corrosion protection of such metal spools may require a separate rubber lining for the spool piece. Such assemblies are heavy, inflexible, and costly. Conventional rubber flanges overcome the weight, flexibility and cost problems associated with the metal spools but are limited as to service life and maximum operating pressure. This is because such rubber flanges rely directly on the clamping bolts and on flange friction to resist pull-out. Although a rigid ring may be incorporated near the outer diameter of such a design, the resulting shear loads in the elastomer and the tensile loads in the reinforcement are non-uniform, thus limiting the ultimate strength of the conventional design. Additionally, the conventional arrangement with a flat flange may require periodic re-tightening of the clamping bolts in order to maintain a tight seal.